


Andrew and Friends

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dry Humping, Kissing, M/M, young boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: A boy named Anthony that babysits his nextdoor neighbor Gabrail. Anthony soon finds out more about Gabrail and his friends. What did Andrew learnd from them? Only one way to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it says four chapters but its really 8 with each "Chapter" having two chapters each. As when I wrote for Nifty thats how I did it as I felt the chapters where short. I hope you enjoy this original chapter story.

Chapter 1: Getting to know Gabriel 

 

Andrew was in the middle of cutting the grass on a Saturday while listening to music from his iPod in the hot California sun. The heat was soon getting to him and he took off his shirt to revel his washboard chest. Andrew wish he could go surfing after cutting the grass but sadly his broad was to damage to be fixed and he did not have enough money to buy a new one. The girls just love to see Andrew regardless what he was wearing, but rather see him naked if given the chance. The girls also love his green eyes and his natal bleach blond hair. As the girls love him the guys hated him because of his good looks. As for Andrew he just wanted someone for him and not his body and Andrew was no dummy. In fact he had the chance to skip junior high school a few years back and chose not to. He did not want to be known as that kid. Now he will be a freshmen after his summer brake which is a week away. 

Until then he is making plans in his head while cutting the grass. Once Andrew was finished he was all sweaty. He wiped of the sweat that he can get off with his shirt and put the lawnmower away. When he steep back out into the heat he heard the sound of a splash. He knew it was the kid next door. How he wished he had a pool. Andrew would even take the chance jumping over the privacy fence full of roses and there thorns just to go into that pool. In fact any three of the pools sounding him will do. He wished he had a pool but what can he do about it? He thought to himself that he could mow lawns for money but that will take too long and he did not want to waste his summer cutting grass. After Andrew's shower his mom told him Mrs. Jaknes called and wanted him to watch her son Gabriel for her while she got called in. 

Andrew did not mind and he seen the kid a few times here and there and sometimes Gabriel was with his friends. Andrew was soon over to watch Gabriel and he found him just sitting on the edge of the pool just waiting to go back in. Once Gabriel seen his mom he jumped back in making a big splash from a little guy. Gabriel soon seen Andrew and waved at him. Andrew waved back. Mrs. Jaknes told Andrew that she most likely be back around midnight and told him the normal stuff like when he goes to bed and stuff. It soon became just the two of them and Gabriel got out of the pool and walked passed Andrew. 

Andrew did not know what to think he just was watching the small boy walk to the privacy fence and pulled down his trunks. Andrew was in shock to Gabriel's naked butt. Then it happened Andrew was starting to get hard and was trying to shake out of it by looking away. Andrew had no clue why he was boning up. Once his back was turned he heard Gabriel yell. Andrew quickly turned around and ran to Gabriel. When he got closer to him he seen he was crying and there was a thorn in is little dick. This made Andrew's dick start to bone again. He never seen another dick before besides in porn. Andrew bent down and slowly pulled out the thorn out of the small boy's dick. Gabriel then hugged him and Andrew wrapped his arms around him rubbing his back. 

Gabriel soon said "Thank you Andrew."

"You're welcome Gabriel and just call me Andy." 

"Ok and just call me Gabe." 

Gabriel pulled his trunks back up but then pulled them back down and then tossed them towards the house. Andrew just shook his head.

"Why did you do that?" 

The cute brown haired boy just laugh then spoke. 

"Because mommy is not around and it's just us boys." 

He then started to laugh. Andrew just shook his head and walked to the trunks and put them near the pool. He was glad the fence all the way around so no one could see the naked boy. Andrew was trying real hard not to get a boner. He still could not figure out why he is getting them when he is seeing Gabriel naked. Soon Gabriel was behind Andrew and spoke again. 

"Come on Andy get naked too it's only far." 

Andrew could not believe what he was hearing but it did make seance. Andrew took a deep breath before removing his shirt first and then kicking off his sandals. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Is it wrong to do this? He is like nine and I'm almost fifteen. So I guess its ok." 

Andrew soon took off his shorts along with his boxers in one pull. Gabriel smiled and seen Andrew's boner.

"Your wee wee is big. Can I touch it? You can touch mine." 

Without Andrew saying anything Gabriel just went and grabbed hold of it. His hand felt so nice on Andrew's dick and Gabriel felt the hot dick. 

"You can touch mine too if you want." 

Andrew's mind was raising. Now someone is touching his dick for the first time and now was deciding if he should touch Gabriel's dick. Andrew took a deep breath before touching Gabriel's dick. Gabriel soon smiled. 

"Your wee wee fells nice in my hand it's nice and big. Can fight with my wee wee with yours? I do it with my two friends. Ops I was not supposed to tell. Please don't tell Andy." 

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me Gabe." 

Gabriel soon smiled and hugged Andrew and his small hands soon went onto Andrew's ass.

"So how do you play this game?" 

"We'll you lay down and I lay on you and my wee wee is on your wee wee and I move up and down and you grab my butt and squeeze it if you want." 

"Oh ok where should we lay down at?" "In my room and on my bed silly." 

The next thing Andrew knew he was on the kid's bed while being humped by him. Andrew's mind was racing so fast he was not realizing what he was doing to the little nine year old. Andrew was starting to moan and that got Gabriel to moan.

"I knew you would like this you are making the same sounds me and my friends make when we play this." 

After Gabriel said that he had his fifteenth dry cum but Andrew did not know that. To him he thought it might have been his first. After Gabriel's dry cum he was a sleep. Andrew was careful not to wake up the boy and headed to the bathroom to finish is cum. Once he came he flushed the events away and went outside to gather his cloths and Gabriel's trunks. Andrew was now dressed and was making dinner for the two of them and that's when Mrs. Jaknes came home.

"How nice of you that you made dinner. I know I'm early but I was relived." 

Gabriel soon came into the kitchen all dressed up. He seen his mom and quickly ran to her where the two of them hugged. Mrs. Jaknes let Andrew finish what he was cooking and the three of them soon was eating dinner. After dinner Mrs. Jaknes paid Andrew and thanked him and told him that he hoped he can do it again someday. Andrew just nodded and he soon left with the thoughts of a naked Gabriel and what they had done. This quickly gave him a boner and knew he had to take care of it as soon as he could. 

Chapter 2: The First Day of a Two Day Job

It has been two weeks since Andrew babysat Gabriel and once again Andrew was cutting the grass in the hot sun. Andrew was sweating like crazy but was glad it's his summer break and most importantly he was almost done with the yard. Andrew thought about going to the beach after he was done cutting the grass, but it looked like a storm was coming. Andrew just shook his head as he put the lawnmower away and went inside. That is when the phone rang. Since no one else was home he had no choice to answer it. It turned out to be Mrs. Jaknes and she wanted to know if Andrew could babysit as she has to go out of state for a medical conference all the way in Alaska. Andrew thought she did pay well last time and the money is going to be more since he will be babysitting Gabriel for two days, so he said yes. He also found out the babysitting job starts tomorrow at six in the morning. Andrew soon got off the phone and headed for the shower. 

The next day Andrew woke up at five to get ready for babysitting Gabriel. Once he was there Mrs. Jaknes was talking quietly as her son slept. She re gave her cell number to Andrew and thanked him again before leaving. Andrew sat on the couch looking at the TV. He thought about turning it on but thought it might wake up Gabriel so he picked up one of the magazines on the Coffee table and started to look at the photos until Gabriel came into the living room in his pajamas.

"Hi Andy good morning what's for breakfast?" 

"Good morning Gabe and just grab yourself something to eat." 

"I can't mommy puts what I want on the high shelf "

"Ok what it you want is?"

"Peanut Butter Caption Crunch."

"Ok no problem." 

Andrew grab the Caption Crunch and put it the bowl then poured the milk on top. While Gabriel was eating his breakfast he asked Andrew a question. 

"So are you going to be babysitting me tomorrow too?" 

"Yes Gabe I am. That reminds me I need to pack my bag latter on."

"Cool because you are the best babysitter ever." 

"Thank you Gabe."

"Andy?"

"Yes Gabe." 

"What are you going to do with the money mommy gives you?"

"I'm going to buy a surfboard."

"Awesome. Can you teach me to surf when you get your surfboard?"

"If your mom says yes."

"I hope she douse. Do you want some of my Caption Crunch? 

"No I'm good." 

After Gabriel was done eating Andy told him to get ready for the day while he cleaned the bowl. Gabriel just nodded and started to take off his pajamas right in front of Andrew. Andrew could not help get a boner as he was now seeing this cute boy in just is underwear. Andrew thought Gabriel was going back into his room after that but was wrong as Gabriel took off his underwear. Andrew thought he was getting harder when he was already fully hard. Andrew did not know what was going on. Soon Andrew's thoughts was nothing but doing sex acts on this cute boy and had to think of something else. 

"Why am I thinking about this stuff? It was fun what we did the last time I babysat. I just can't believe Gabe did that in the first place what else has he done?" Andrew thought to himself. 

"Earth to Andy are you there?" 

Andrew quickly shook his head. 

"Sorry I was thinking of something." 

"You were thinking of us having sex because you know you want it and I want it too. Please fuck me, fuck me hard." 

"What?"

"I said do u want me to take a bath before I get dressed because mommy always wants me to take one before I'm dressed."

"No that's ok you will take one when you go to bed." 

Andrew looked at the clock and it was only 7:45. Andrew did not know if he could last with this kid around him if he sees him without cloths and it's only been 45 minutes. Gabriel just smiled and spoke.

"Cool no bath." 

Gabriel soon ran off to get dressed while leaving his pajamas and underwear on the floor. Andrew could not help but to look at them and soon picked them up. Once he was in the basement he put the pajamas in the hamper and something took over him as he started to smell Gabriel's underwear before tossing it in the hamper.

"What's going on with me? First was thinking of having sex with Gabe, hearing things and now this. What else is going to happen?"

Once Andrew was in the living room he saw Gabriel coming down stairs in tight sexy clothing and sat next to him.

"Look what mommy bought me from the store! Do you like it? I do I love Spider Man!"

The sexy clothing soon turned into normal clothing. 

"Yes it's cool and I like Spider Man too." 

"Um Andy." 

"Yes Gabe."

"Do you remember the last time you watched me?" 

"Yes." "Where is this going" Andrew thought.

"We'll I had a lot of fun doing that thing what my friends do and we did. And um we did something else two days after you watched me and um want to try it with you. Is that ok?" 

"What's that?" 

"Um kissing." 

Andrew did not know what to do. He was thinking that Mrs. Jaknes had no clue what kind of "play" her son douse, or did she? The next thing he knew Gabriel was on him and just started kissing him. Andrew was glad that Gabriel did not know about French kissing. Andrew's hands started to rub Gabriel's back and he soon fell onto his. As they were kissing Gabriel was grinding on Andrew's dick this made both boys moan until Gabriel had his dry cum. Gabriel just breathed like he ran a mile. The two of them soon fell asleep. When Andrew woke up it was noon and slowly took Gabriel off of him. He had to relieve himself before he got blue balls. All Andrew thought was seeing a naked Gabriel sucking his dick and that did the trick as he came into the toilet. 

When Andrew was done washing up he decided to make lunch for them but did not know what Gabriel would want so he just had to wait until he was up. Andrew and Gabriel just finished eating lunch and Gabriel wanted to know if he could go to his friend's house down the street. Andrew had no problems with it and said he could. Gabriel hugged Andrew and soon ran out the door. Andrew thought this was the perfect time to go home and pack his bag for the night. When he got back to Gabriel's house. Andrew did not know what to do so he just walked around the house. When he got to Mrs. Jaknes room he saw a photo of Mr Jaknes in is army uniform behind the flag. Andrew thought it must be tough having a dad in the military and away for a long time. 

Andrew looked around some more and soon came across a dildo. He just shook his head and thought Mrs. Jaknes had her secrets too. When Andrew came into Gabriel's room he looked around for the first time. He seen a lot of books and took a random book off the shelf. As he was turning the pages a photo fell out. Andrew soon picked up the photo that was facing down and turned it over. He was expecting to be a photo of his dad or something but never expected to be this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 The Second Day of a Two Day Job 

Andrew's eyes went big when he saw the photo of Gabriel in the middle with his two friends naked with their three little boners. He was now starting to get his own boner. The kid on the left had blond hair and green eyes. He was little shorter then Gabriel and the other boy on the right of the photo. The boy on the right looked like He could be his older brother with his long shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He was the tallest of the three. Andrew wonders two things. One they must be the friends Gabriel has been doing stuff with, and two who took the photo? Could there be a fourth boy like one of his friend's brother or even a sister. Or could it be one of their mom or dad? So many questions where coming to his head. One thing he knew he had to do two things. One make a copy of the photo for next time, and two jack off to this photo before putting it back in the book.

Andrew quickly went to the washroom and pulled down his shorts to start jacking off. He was moaning like crazy as he looked at the photo while jacking off. Andrew soon had no choice to cum as he could not hold back any longer. It was soon dinner and the phone rang. It turned out to be Gabriel saying he could stay for dinner and sleep at hunters. Andrew had no problem and said he could. This gave Andrew the chance to take the photo and went home to grab his stuff for the overnight just in case Gabriel comes home or his mom. Once he was home he seen no one else was home. So he used his key and decided to make a copy of the photo. Once the photo he quickly saved it and started packing. He soon was back in Gabriel's house making dinner for himself after putting the photo back. As he was eating he was flipping throw the channels but nothing seemed interesting so he went to Gabriel's room to see what other things this kid could be hiding, but did not finding anything else. So he just took one of his movies and popped it into the DVD player. 

The next thing he saw was Gabriel and the two boys that where in the photo starting to get naked. Andrew eyes went big when he saw that happen. As he was watching he saw them just start to play video games while being naked and talking. However Andrew did not care as he was enjoying the little video. The video soon came to the end as the three of them started to put there cloths back on. Like the photo Andrew put it back where he found it. The next day quickly came and there was a knock on the door. Andrew quickly got up to answer it and it was Gabriel. 

"What's up Gabe, how was the sleepover"

"It was fun, how was sleeping by yourself here"

"It was ok, so what did you do." 

"We did something new"

"What will that be" 

"We put each other's wieners in each other's mouths." 

"Really now" 

"Yah can I suck yours" 

"Um" 

"Come on please you can suck mine too if you want" 

The next thing Andrew knew he was laying in Gabriel's bed naked with a Naked Gabriel sucking away. Andrew could not help but to moan. He can't believe he was getting sucked and by a little boy at that. Andrew soon felt like he was going to cum and had to have Gabriel stop sucking him before it was too late. Gabriel did not care he was just happy to suck a big boy's dick. Soon it was Andrew's turn he took just a few moments before started sucking Gabriel. Gabriel was soon was moaning and soon humping Andrew's mouth until his dry cum. The two of them soon had lunch and they played some video games until dinner. As Andrew was making dinner the phone rang. Andrew quickly answered the phone and it was Gabriel's mom.

Chapter 4 The Delma 

"Hello Andrew how are and how Gabriel has been"

"I'm good and he is good too. He is a very good kid." 

"That's great the reason why I'm calling is because my flight has been delayed due to a snow storm and don't know when I will be leaving. I will call though soon as I find out. Tell Gabriel that I love him bye and thank you for watching him." "Will due bye." "Who was that?"

"It was your mom she is snowed in and will let us know when she be leaving and she wanted to tell you she loves you" "Oh ok so you be babysitting me for like another day or two?"

"It looks that's way."

"That's cool and um can Hunter and Mason come sleepover?" 

"If there mom and dad say its ok." 

"I'll call." 

Gabriel soon ran to the phone to call his two friends to see if they can sleepover while Andrew went back cooking dinner. Once Andrew was setting up the plates on the table Gabriel came in the kitchen with a smile. Andrew could see it was good news that one or both of his friends are coming for a sleepover. 

"So what's the word Gabe?"

"They both can come and they will be here in an hour." 

"We'll then we should eat now and then help me clean up." 

 

"Aww do I have to help clean up?" 

"If you want your friends to sleepover." 

"Fine."

It was an hour later and Andrew and Gabriel where watching TV. Gabriel was not really watching the TV he was just waiting for the sleepover to begin. Soon there was a knock on the door and Gabriel just jumped up and ran to the door to see what friend came first. 

"Hay Hunter are you ready for some fun?" 

"Oh yes." 

Hunter and Gabriel soon came into the living room and Andrew saw Hunter for the first time. Hunter was indeed the one with the long hair and is little taller than Gabriel. The two of them quickly went into Gabriel's room and the door soon closed. Andrew hoped he would leave the door open when they are going to do their sex play, but he thought that Gabriel never told his friends that he already knew about it. He also thought maybe he will get into the action later on. There soon was another knock on the door. Andrew got up knowing that Gabriel won't. Once he opened the door he saw a boy that had shorter hair and knew this has to be Mason. 

"I take it you are Mason."

"Yah how do you know?" "We'll because Hunter is already here."

"Oh cool where they are?" 

"In Gabriel's room."

"Thanks." As Mason was running off to Gabriel's room he stopped and turn around. "What's your name?" 

"Andrew." 

"Ok thanks Andrew." Mason went back to running and went into Gabriel's room and shut the door.

Andrew wished he had couple of video cameras or at just at least one to hide it in Gabriel's room so he could see the sexy action go down. Andrew thought about sneaking and opening the door a crack to see the sexy action but the door squeaks and will get busted. So he had no choice but to watch TV. While watching TV Andrew was hearing laughing and he just wanted to get up to see what was going on and hope to see Mason and Hunter in their birthday suits but had a felling the two of them would not like anyone else see them that way. An hour or so later Andrew came out of the washroom and ran into a naked Mason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it. Please feel free to read my other stories


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man lot of people are enjoying this story. Well here is another chapter well chapters. Well enjoy

Chapter 5 Getting to know Mason 

Mason and Andrew looked at each other. Mason quickly realized he was naked and quickly covered himself. Andrew was hoping to see Mason Jr in person but did not want to seem to be the perv but yet he had to at least seem he was the boss.

"So I take it you forgot your pJ's or do you just sleep naked." 

Mason's head went down and was looking away. Andrew soon realized he should of not said that. Andrew quickly went to Mason's eye level to say he was sorry. 

"I'm sorry Mason I was just joking. I did not except to come out to see a naked boy and a cute one at that." 

Mason's head went up and looked into Andrew's eyes.  
Mason had no clue what to say so instead he gave a hug to Andrew. Andrew just rubbed Mason's smooth back and so want to touch his little ass too. The skin contact soon gave Mason and Andrew a boner. Mason quickly tried to cover up his boner once the hug was broken. Andrew soon smiled and spoke. 

"You have a bonner too I take it. I will show you mine to show you I'm not lying." 

Andrew quickly pulled down his shorts along with his boxers down. Mason's eyes went big as he never seen a dick that big before. His hand started to reach out for it and then looked at Andrew for the OK ahead. Andrew just nodded and Mason went for it and forgetting about his own bonner. Mason just held it and then his hand soon started to move up and down on Andrew's dick. Andrew was enjoying the feeling but did not want to get caught by the other boys so he spoke up.

"Um Mason should you go back to Gabriel's room? They might be wondering where you went."

"No they are sleeping when I left and won't be up for a while." 

"Oh so what brings you down here then?"

"I was thirsty and I wanted a glass of milk."

They said all this while Andrew was getting a hand job by Mason and it was making him moan.

"Um Mason lets go to the living room to do this."

Mason smiled and soon Andrew was laying down on the couch while Mason was on top of him. Mason was soon humping Andrew and then started to kiss his way down to Andrew's dick. Andrew can't believe he is about to get sucked by another cute boy. Before Mason put Andrew's dick in his mouth he spoke. 

"Don't tell Gabriel and Hunter but us three been doing stuff." 

"Ok I won't tell them as well as anyone." 

"Good." 

Mason soon has Andrew's dick in his mouth and Andrew started to moan. Andrew could not believe how good Mason was and was about to cum and did not want that to happen. So he told him it was his turn. Mason smiled and got off of him and soon Mason was on his back with Andrew sucking him. Just like Andrew he started to moan and Mason grabbed the back of Andrew's head to get more of his mouth on his dick and soon he had his dry cum. Mason was happy that he too got a blow job. Andrew got up and looked at the naked Mason and spoke. 

"I will give you that glass of milk."

Once Andrew came back with the glass of milk Mason was asleep. Andrew put the glass down and carried Mason to Gabriel's room and put him in bed with his two naked friends. Soon Andrew was sitting down on the couch and drinking the glass of milk. Later on Andrew got up to use the washroom. He looked at the time on his cell phone and it was five in the morning. He put his phone back and that's when he heard the fridge open.  
He walked into the kitchen thinking it was Mason or even Gabriel but he soon saw a naked boy with long mopey hair and knew it was no other then Hunter. 

Chapter 6 Getting to know Hunter. 

Andrew did not want to scare the boy and drop anything that maybe in his hand. He slowly made his way back to the couch when Hunter saw him and spoke up. "You are Anthony right?" Andrew turned around and saw a can of pop in Hunter's hand and opened it. He did not even bother covering himself up like Mason.

"Um it's Andrew."

"Oh sorry about that." 

"That's ok what brings you up and about?"

"Thirsty." 

"So you normally sleep naked?" 

"Only if I'm hot."

Hunter soon itched his balls and took another drink of his pop.

"So why are you up?"

"Don't know my body told me to I guess." 

Andrew went back to the couch with Hunter soon walking behind. The two of them soon sat down. Hunter took another drink before he spoke. 

"So this is your bed?" 

"You can call it that."

Hunter took another drink before speaking again.

"So since you seen my dick I think it's only far to see yours." 

Andrew thought Hunter was right and stood up and pulled down his boxers. Once Andrew sat back down and naked just like Hunter, Hunter did not bother asking he just went for Andrew's dick and started to jack him off. Andrew did nothing but softly moan. Hunter did this until Andrew was hard and once it was Hunter spoke. 

"My brother's dick is bigger and I'm going to be big just like him. You want to see? You can jerk me off if you want it's only right." 

Andrew could not believe how bold Hunter was and soon found himself jacking off Hunter while he moaned. Once Hunter was hard. Andrew was indeed shocked on how big Hunter's dick got when hard. "Told you." Andrew just nodded and just look at the thing he had no clue what to do next but Hunter did. 

"Let's suck each other but you can't tell what we did to anyone ok." 

"Like I'm going to tell." 

"Good and by the way I bet you can cum and I love the taste of it because I had my brother's lots of times. Also don't tell about that either ok?" 

"Ok." 

Now Andrew had a good guess who been teaching Gabriel and Mason all this sex stuff and who taught Hunter. As they got ready to suck each other Andrew wondered two things. One has Hunter been fucked yet by his brother and two When will he meet this brother? As they sucked Andrew was enjoying the skillful mouth of Hunter and had a felling he has been doing this for at least a year. The two boys moaned as they sucked each other. With Hunter on top Andrew was grabbing Hunters tight ass. Hunter enjoyed the feeling and soon decided what he really can do.

He stopped sucking and started to lick the shaft up and down before licking Andrew's balls. He went one at a time and then started to suck them one at a time before sucking both. This drove Andrew crazy and soon Hunter went back to work on sucking on Andrew's dick by sucking the whole thing and that made Andrew cum into Hunter's mouth. Just tasting Andrew's cum made Hunter have his dry cum. The two soon stopped sucking and rested a while before Hunter went back into Gabriel's room. Once Andrew was alone he put his boxers on and went to sleep. 

Andrew decided to sleep in a little late because of the best blow job he had. It was eleven in the morning and he knocked on the door before entering. Once he entered the bedroom all three kids where in their boxers. Andrew was disappointed in the inside. Andrew then took a deep breath before speaking.

"I hope you all slept good and what do you all want for breakfast?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hooe you enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me what you think. Also feel free to read my other stories.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the last two chapters and I hope you enjoy it. Who knows maybe the number of readers will dubble

Chapter 7 Lets do it.

After breakfast the boys headed to Gab's room while I cleaned up. As I was cleaning I heard the sounds of boy sex and I quickly got a boner. I just want to go in Gab's room and join them but I already kept the same three secrets, and did not know if any of them told each other. The only thing I could do is just walk to the washroom. After all I would have to pass Gab's room to get to it. As I was walking down the hall Gab's door was open and I couldn't believe what I saw. 

Gab was getting fucked by Hunter while he is sucking Mason. I quickly got hard and started to rub myself. The three of them was too much into the sex they did not realized the door was wide open. Or just maybe they wanted me to see this hot action. I soon pulled my shorts and boxers down and start to jack off again. As I was getting into it Mason saw me and quickly smiled. Hunter soon turned around and smiled too then he spoke up. 

"About time, I thought you would never come. Get over here so we can fuck you. Then you can fuck me if you want." 

"So I take it your brother taught you all this stuff." 

"Of corse and another thing too but that's only for him and me. Unless you can handle it."

"I don't see why I can't handle everything." 

"We'll ok then. Mason finish Gabriel for me. So you want me to fuck you first or do you want to fuck me. Or maybe we can do what my brother and I do." 

"What would that be?"

"We could put each others hands up each other's asses. By the look of your hand I can take it easy. Mostly because my brother's is bigger." 

"Your one horny kid." 

"Dame right I am. So what would it be?" 

"We'll I don't know about having a hand up my ass even though your hand is small. I rather have your dick up my ass."

"That's fine with me. I want both I want your hand in me first then later I want you to fuck me until you cum in my ass. So why don't you do me first then I'll do you, hay Gabriel can I do it on your bed?" 

Gabriel nodded and Hunter soon picked up the lube from the floor and gave it to me. "I think you have an idea how to do it. If you don't just start slow. One finger at a time." I did what Hunter said one finger became two. Two became three you get the idea. I soon ended up with my hand in his ass. It felt odd and worm inside. I did not know what to do at all Hunter had to tell me. 

"Go in and out like it's your dick. If I tell you to go deeper you do it. My brother can take up to my elbow. So I want to see how far I can take it so I can show off my brother." 

"Would he be pissed that you got some action with an older boy like me?" "Nah he sometimes shares me with his sex buddy and sometimes I just watch them go at it." 

"We'll ok I just don't want to hurt you."

"You're not going to. I could take two big dicks up my ass at the same time. I want to do three one day. Maybe you can be the third ha ha ha."

I just shook my head in disbelief as I slowly fucked Hunter with my fist. He started to moan and begged me to go deeper and little faster. He moaned even more and wanted me to go little more deeper and go faster and harder. So I did and he was smiling. He soon wanted me to lean over to be face to face with him. At that point he grabbed my head and started to make out with me. It is at that point Gab and Mason started to look at us. They too were smiling and Gab came to me and we started to make out as Mason and hunter did the same thing. Soon I was making out with Mason and Hunter was making out with Gab. 

"Ok Andrew give me your dick." 

I took my fist out of Hunter and I have to say it went out of his ass with ease. I did not bother putting lube on my dick as he was already lubed up. One I put my dick in Hunter spoke. 

"Just fuck me hard and fast. I love it rough." 

So that's what I did. I did not last long and I came right in him as he wanted. I pulled out and I just laid on the bed next to Hunter. Hunter did not waste any time. He quickly went towards my ass and it soon felt wet. I looked between my lags and see Hunter licking my ass. I never thought about doing that at all and it felt great. He did that about five minutes. As he did this Mason was now getting his ass licked too by Gab. Hunter soon stopped and without warning Hunter slammed his dick right into my ass. He fucked me fast and hard and it felt great. He did not last long at all. 

Maybe three minutes. He soon pulled out of me and climbed on tip of me and gave me a simple kiss before rolling of me and into the bed. At this point the other two joined us. The next thing I remembered was waking up to three naked boys. I looked at the time and it was close of being lunch. I got dressed and as soon as I went to the kitchen there was a knock on the front door. So I went to answer it. Once I opened the door I saw a boy to be my age. He soon spoke. 

"Hi I'm here to pick up my brother Hunter." 

Chapter 8 Oh Brother

"Oh hi I'm Andrew. I was about to make lunch for them. You want to join?"

"We'll that would save me money. I'm Brad by the way." 

Brad looked exactly like an older Hunter but with mussels. "I will let him know you are here." As I was walking down the hall I hoped Hunter was up and dressed. In fact I hoped all three of them where. I did not want Brad to know what had been going on. As I was walking down Brad followed me. More than ever I wanted the three to be dressed, however they were not. Instead they were all sucking each other. I tried to look shocked but Brad did not buy it.

"Relax I know you know what's going on. And I bet you had a piece of it. I don't know but seeing this type of thing is hot. In fact I do have DVDs of Hunter with his friends as well as myself and my friend with him. Of course he and the others know about it and those DVDs won't be leaked to anyone I don't know. So if you want I can give you a copy of all the action that happens in my house, but you have to give it back once you're done." 

"Um so you are the one who took the photo I found." 

"Guilty as charged I have lots of them naked and doing stuff. I can show you those as well. If you take it home with you would need that back too. None of the DVDs and photos are for sale. Even if I know you very well and you are in the video and photos you still can't keep them." 

"I did not know what to think of all this." 

"I know it's a lot to take in and if it makes it easier they are not forced into anything. Hunter caught me jacking off, and me having sex with another boy and wanted to learn. Are parents don't pay any attention to us anyways. It's always money money money with them. I love my brother and its just another way to love him. The DVDs and photos are just the good memories we have together." 

"I could see that." Brad smiled "

While they are messing around do you want to. I bet the three of them did at least one thing to you."

"It's true." 

"So then lets head to the couch."

Once there we quickly got naked and started to make out. He soon pushed me onto the couch and started to suck me off. Once he was done with my dick he went right after my balls. It felt amazing and Brad soon went after my dick again. He kept sucking until I was about to cum. He quickly stopped wanting this to last. He soon lifted my legs and started to lick my ass. It felt so good. He soon stopped and added a finger in my ass. At that point he lend over and we kissed. His finger soon became two and that's when he went back sucking me. I was again close and he stopped. He soon got up and we traded places. 

I did the same thing to him. He soon wanted me to fist him. He quickly got the lube and lubed up my hand and arm. I soon slowly entered my fist and Brad moaned. He begged me to go deeper until he tells me to stop. That came when I was near my elbow. I could tell he loved it and wanted to move my fist like I was fucking him, so I did. This went on for like seven minutes until he wanted me to fuck him with my dick fast and hard. As I was fucking him I felt I was going to cum. Brad begged me to cum in his mouth as he wanted to taste me. So that's what I did. He sucked me off until I came. It soon became his turn to cum but he did not want to fuck me until I was ready for his almost ten inch monster. Instead he bent himself while he sucked himself off. I was amazed at this. I quickly went for his balls and the rest of his dick.

I could now feel he was close and he stopped sucking himself and I went to put the head of his dick in my mouth. As soon as I did he started to cum. His cum tasted good and the two of us took a few to relax. The five of us where soon dressed and eating Lunch when Gab's mom came in. I was glad we where all dressed. Once we were done eating Hunter, Mason and Brad soon left leaving me with Gab and his mom. "Thank you so much Andrew for taking care of him." "It was easy and fun." She soon handed me my pay and I said goodbye to them. A week later I was at Brad and Hunters. There we had a big orgy with Gab, Mason, Hunter, Brad, a boy Brad and my age named Tom Mason's brother and myself. We each had a kid well I had Gab and Tom and Brad had their brother. That is the day hunter took three big kid dicks up his ass at once, but that's a whole different story. 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it. Feel free to read my other stories.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? What did Andrew see in the photo? Any gueses let know. Chapter two will be posted tomorrow. Hoping for the same time. Please feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
